marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
1980s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1980s. 1980 *Peter Quill, son of Meredith Quill and an extraterrestrial father, is born. *Hope van Dyne, daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne, is born.Ant-Man 1981 May *Georges Batroc is born Marseille, France.Captain America: The Winter Soldier July *HYDRA causes the beginning of the Early 1980s Recession. 1982 April 4th *Maria Hill is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: PilotMaria Hill's Badge November *The Early 1980s Recession, instigated by HYDRA, draws to a close. 1983 January 7th *Grant Ward is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot May 13th ]] *Gordon undergoes Terrigenesis. The transformation deprives him of his eyes, but grants him teleportation and force field projecting abilities.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks June 3rd *The movie is released in the United States of America.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 14th *Akela Amador is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 1984 February 17th *The movie , starring , is released in the United States of America, greatly impressing a young Peter Quill for years to come. April 7th *To test his EMP Communication Device on , Hank Pym uses his Ant-Man Suit to shrink to their size. The ants disobey his orders and chase him with the intention of causing him bodily harm. While Pym ran from the ants, they encounter a that was more determined to attack. Pym manages to get the bullet ants to work with him to stop the centipede.Ant-Man: Larger Than Life November 22nd *Natasha Romanoff is born.Captain America: The Winter Soldier 1985 *Calvin Johnson opens up a clinic in China, where he meets Jiaying.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy *Calvin Johnson marries Jiaying. 1986 May 14th *S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates the Bermuda Triangle and solves the mysteries that lurked the region.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here 16th *Tony Stark graduates MIT at the top of his class.Iron Man August 26th *Stark Industries designs the Blueprints of the Bus for S.H.I.E.L.D.Bus Blueprints 1987 January *Anton Vanko returns to Moscow from his exile in Siberia following 's calls for democratization. April 4th *In East Berlin, a man is chased down and caught by radicals dressed as HYDRA soldiers.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 1 5th *In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym is asked for the shrinking Pym Particles by Howard Stark to stop a group of radicals who had reverse-engineered HYDRA technology. Pym tells Stark that the only person who will use the particles is Pym himself. Peggy Carter backs Pym on the idea and trains him so that he will be prepared on the field. He then heads on his way to Berlin to stop the radicals. 7th *Pym begins his mission in Berlin using his Ant-Man Suit. Having shrunken down to about the size of an ant, Pym is able to easily break into the facility. Unfortunately, a guard dog finds Pym. *'Infiltration into East Berlin': *Pym comes up with an immediate plan that helps him escape the dog. He soon finds a flying ant and rides on it in order to find the radicals more easily. All he finds though are the blueprints for a HYDRA weapon. He soon hears screams and follows them to find HYDRA operatives testing on a man. In order to stop the tests, Hank jumps onto the shoulders of one of the soldiers and makes him think he is going insane by speaking into his ear. Pym then causes a small explosion in the lab, startling all who were present. He also frees the prisoner and defeats all the soldiers in the room.Ant-Man Prelude, Volume 2 9th *Having returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Research & Development Laboratory, Hank Pym explains what happened during his time in Berlin to Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. July *Hank Pym, using his Ant-Man Suit, and Janet van Dyne, using her Wasp Suit, try to disarm a Soviet ICBM to save many lives. With there being no other way to disarm it, Janet turns her suit's regulator off to make herself small enough to enter the missile. She manages to turn the missile off, at the cost of shrinking indefinitely, supposedly leading to her death. This loss leads to Pym hanging up his suit and sending his daughter Hope off to boarding school. This causes a strain in their relationship.Ant-Man August 19th *Leo Fitz is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Deleted Scene September 11th *Jemma Simmons is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 1988 July 2nd *Daisy Johnson is born to Calvin Johnson and Jiaying in a small Chinese village in Hunan Province.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda 9th *Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers are hired by Peter Quill's Father to bring Peter to him.Guardians of the Galaxy come for Peter Quill|200px]] *'Kidnapping of Peter Quill': Meredith Quill dies from terminal illness. Her son, Peter Quill flees from the hospital in sadness only to be abducted by the Ravagers. 1989 after decades in prison]] March *After serving 44 years of his life sentence in the Rat, Werner Reinhardt is set free by Alexander Pierce.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Men claiming to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but who were in truth members of HYDRA, go to China to Calvin Johnson's clinic and demand that Jiaying be handed over. Johnson and Jiaying resist, but their efforts are in vain, as she is kidnapped nonetheless. He then leaves his daughter Daisy among people he trusts, and sets off to search for his beloved wife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury *Werner Reinhardt is brought to his old base in Austria by a group of HYDRA Operatives. In this base, HYDRA is holding the elders of the Chinese village in Hunan Province, including Jiaying, whom Reinhardt recognizes as the same woman he wanted to experiment on 44 years earlier, hostage. After noticing Jiaying had not aged in these years, he experiments on her body, trying to discover what made her special. In the process, Jiaying is supposedly killed. After the experiments, he tells his men to dispose of her corpse. With the results of the experiments, he turns his body back to how it was in 1945, changes his name to Daniel Whitehall and loses his German accent. *Calvin Johnson travels to Austria in search of his wife, Jiaying. He finds her body in a forest. Johnson refuses to allow his beloved wife to die and using his medical skills, puts her body back together. discovering his wife's corpse.]] *Calvin Johnson concocts a formula which makes him stronger, but also much more volatile. *'Massacre in Hunan': Calvin Johnson and Jiaying return to the Chinese village in Hunan Province in search of their daughter, Daisy. After finding out she was rescued by a S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Jiaying has Johnson help her kill the entire village so she can heal, absorbing their lives with her Inhuman powers.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two *Daisy is designated as an 0-8-4 by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to the United States of America, but each member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team is quickly hunted down and killed by Johnson. Only Agent Richard Lumley survives, and Daisy is placed in the Saint Agnes Orphanage where she is given the name Mary Sue Poots. The girl eventually grows up to adopt the name "Skye". *In an attempt to find his daughter, Calvin Johnson comes across a gifted individual, Wendell Levi. With Levi, Johnson was able to look at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Index, but could not find Daisy on it. With his attempts failed, Johnson returns to his wife.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us *Jiaying divorces Calvin Johnson after the loss of their daughter. Johnson later changes his surname to Zabo. April 23rd *Skye's medical exam is classified by S.H.I.E.L.D..Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress June *Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering that the organization attempted to replicate his technology. References Category:Timeline